Save the Last Dance
by 7thheavengirl08
Summary: A little bit of fluff with one of our favorite couples, Jack & Sue! A songfic for "Save the Last Dance for Me"


A/N: This is one of my favorite songs, and I thought it was perfect for Jack & Sue, so I just had to use it! I hope you enjoy it, and, as always, please R & R!

* * *

><p><em>You can dance-every dance with the guy<em>_  
><em>_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile-every smile for the man__  
><em>_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

Jack sat at the table, listening to the music and watching all the couples swirling around the dance floor. To a casual onlooker, it would appear as if he were just a common spectator, enjoying watching all the couples. However, to anyone who watched him for any period of time, it would be apparent that his eyes kept straying back to the same person. He watched her, laughing and enjoying herself in the arms of one of his coworkers. She looked so beautiful, her blonde hair hanging loose, cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with merriment , and a smile graced her face. He sighed as he watched her, wishing that it was him out there dancing with her, rather than Bobby.

_Oh I know that the music's fine__  
><em>_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun__  
><em>

Lucy, taking a break from dancing, came to sit at the table with him. "She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?"

Jack nodded absently. "Gorgeous," he replied.

The song ended, and Sue began to make her way towards the table, but was stopped by Myles. Jack couldn't see what Myles was saying, but when he saw Sue nod and Myles lead her back to the dance floor, he realized that Myles had asked her to dance. Jack tore his eyes away from Sue, and forced himself to pay attention to what Lucy was saying.

"I thought I'd come keep you company for awhile. You looked so bored sitting here by yourself."

"Nah, I'm fine," Jack insisted, albeit half-heartedly.

Lucy just smiled knowingly. She was about to say more, but Bobby walked up to her. "Luce? What do you say to a spin around the old dance floor with me? I promise I'll do my best not to step on your feet." He held his hand out to Lucy, and she accepted it, laughing.

"Sure, why not? It's better than sitting here trying to converse with someone who's off in a whole other world," Lucy said jokingly. She looked down at Jack, hoping to see him smile, but he was once again watching the blonde beauty floating gracefully across the dance floor in the arms of Myles.

Lucy and Bobby shared a knowing look as they walked onto the dance floor. "Do you think Sue's realized how jealous she's making Jack right now?" Bobby asked.

Lucy laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure she has absolutely no idea, judging by the way she's enjoying herself so much.

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart__  
><em>_Don't give your heart to anyone_

Jack sat through yet another song, watching Sue dance with yet another one of his coworkers. Demetrius had claimed her this time. He watched as Sue laughed at something D had said, and had to fight his growing sense of jealousy. After all, it was just D; he was married, so Jack had had no reason to be jealous of him. Still, he couldn't help but wish he were the one out there dancing with Sue, rather than his coworkers.

The longer he watched, the more jealous Jack became. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous of D, but he just couldn't help it. Part of it stemmed from his fear that Sue would give her heart to someone, and that someone wouldn't be him. Although that fear was unfounded, it was something he had to fight every time he saw Sue with another man.

_Baby don't you know I love you so__  
><em>_Can't you feel it when we touch__  
><em>_I will never, never let you go__  
><em>_I love you oh so much_

Donna came over to sit at the table with Jack as the song ended. She sat there watching Jack for a few minutes, then asked sympathetically, "It's hard to sit on the sidelines and just watch, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He was silent for a few minutes, and then added, "I guess this is how you must feel whenever D gets called away from you and the kids because of a case. You're sitting on the sidelines, waiting for him to come back to you."

"She'll come back," she stated simply.

"I know," was all Jack said, although he wasn't quite sure he really believed it.

Donna and Jack sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Before long, though, D came to claim his wife for the next dance, leaving Jack alone again.

As husband and wife walked away from the table, Jack strained to catch another glimpse of Sue. She had somehow disappeared into the crowd while he was talking to Donna. After a few moments, Jack spotted her and relaxed. She was dancing with Bobby again. Yet another stab of jealousy flashed through him, but he quickly squashed it, remembering the promise he had made to himself. Even though she looked so relaxed, so comfortable, in Bobby's arms, he wouldn't allow his jealousy to get the best of him.

Jack watched for awhile longer as Sue was passed from one team member to another. He looked at his watch. The dancing was winding down; soon the last dance would be called, and then his jealousy would be over, at least for tonight anyways.

Sure enough, the band leader soon announced, "All right everyone, this is the last dance so grab your partners and get on out there!"

Jack smelled her perfume before he actually saw her. He turned as she approached, looking more even more beautiful than she had while she was dancing with all the other guys.

"This is the last dance," she said.

"So it is," Jack replied, trying to keep his emotions in check. He felt like his heart was beating ninety miles an hour just because of her nearness.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Hudson?" Sue asked.

"You most certainly may, Miss Thomas," came Jack's reply.

Sue got behind the handles of Jack's wheelchair and pushed him out onto the dance floor. "Another month and that'll be Mrs. Hudson to you," she replied.

Jack smiled and pulled her into his lap so she could read his lips. "I can't wait," he replied, twirling them around the dance floor in his wheelchair.

He and Sue had gotten engaged nearly two years ago. They were supposed to have gotten married over nine months ago, but just two months before the wedding Jack was injured in a raid. That injury had left him paralyzed from the waist down, and had left his and Sue's relationship in tatters. It wasn't Sue's fault; she had insisted that she didn't care if he could walk or not, she still loved him. However, Jack, being stubborn as he was, had insisted that she didn't want to marry half a man and had broken off the engagement. It had taken him nearly six months to come to his senses.

After he got out of the hospital, Jack had gone to a rehab center per doctors orders. He had hoped that by going he'd be able to regain at least some use of his legs, but he hadn't. That had caused him to become very bitter and angry. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was paralyzed, and would never be able to go back to doing the job he loved, being an FBI agent. After three months in rehab, Jack went and spent a month at his parents' house in Wisconsin. When he finally came back to the DC area, he had refused to see anyone, including Sue, for nearly two months. Finally Bobby, fed up with Jack's behavior, camped outside the door to Jack's apartment until Jack finally let him in.

Once inside Jack's apartment, Bobby had given him a piece of his mind. Although neither Jack nor Bobby would tell Sue, or anyone else for that matter, what Bobby had said to Jack to finally make him realize that he needed to get his act together, Sue knew it had to be pretty convincing, because the day after Bobby's visit, Jack had called her.

Sue had been shocked to hear from Jack because she had almost given up on ever hearing from him again. She almost hung up on him to get back at him for all the pain he'd caused her, but decided to hear him out. He had apologized for his behavior, and had asked if she could come over. She had agreed, and went over there the next day after work. She was surprised at what she found when she got there. Jack was dressed in a suit, and had a candlelight dinner all prepared for them.

Over dinner Jack had apologized again and told Sue that he wanted another chance with her and their relationship. She had agreed, and fully expected them to pick up where they'd left off and just set another wedding date, but Jack had insisted on dating her again. He'd wanted to make sure that Sue could handle the "new him," as he'd put it, before they got married.

For nearly three months, Jack and Sue spent every moment that they could together. Finally, one night Jack decided that he was once again ready to take their relationship to the next level, and once again proposed to Sue. She had accepted, of course, and they set a date for just two months later. They had decided that after everything they'd been through, they didn't want to wait long before getting married.

_So don't forget who's taking you home__  
><em>_Or in whose arms you're gonna be__  
><em>_So darling, Save the last dance for me_

_One Month Later_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bobby, Lucy, and the rest of the team cheered as Jack and Sue shared their first kiss as husband and wife._  
><em>

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me__  
><em>_Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,__  
><em>_The last dance for me__  
><em>_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me._


End file.
